


Milleniums, To You

by LanaIsHungry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Levi is having none of your bullshit, Minor Character Death, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Reader is a brat with emotional issues, Reader-Insert, Repressed Memories, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsHungry/pseuds/LanaIsHungry
Summary: Rumours do spread fast across the Shiganshina district.'The cursed lady of Shiganshina' is what they call you. Rumours and assumptions were made but none of them come even close to who you really are. You don't mind though.All you care about is finding a way out of this hellhole you're stuck in, even if it means going out beyond the walls to find it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble comes but a certain blonde saves the day. Only to find out what his true intentions are.

The sound of rustling trees and children's laughter in the distance as the smell of fresh apple pie fills the air made the young woman laying on the sofa relaxed into the cushions, your legs dangling from the armrest. A book was placed over your face as you close your eyes shut, taking advantage of the calm atmosphere to get a quick snooze.

_'Ah, this kind of life isn't too bad either.'_

You cross your arms and sighed, not noticing the sound of boots padding against the wooden floors getting closer towards your dozing form.

A smack to the leg followed by a loud yelp escapes your lips as you rolled off the couch, falling onto your bum. The book that was once on your face flew to the floor, landing in front of the pair of boots belonging to the culprit that had smacked your leg with a wooden spatula. You looked up and pout at the orphanage owner that had taken the you under her care two years ago (It felt kind of weird to be taken into an orphanage at the age of 18).

"I seem to have caught someone slacking off. Aren't you supposed to be looking over the children?"

You pushed yourself up, rubbing the sore spot on your leg and grumbled. Dusting away the invisible dirt off your long, black skirt, you huffed, "C'mon Grenda, I'm sure they can take care of themselves!"

Another smack, this time on the arm.

"Ow!"

"I swear if one of them went missing I'm not letting you inside until you find them," The old lady in her fifties tutted, looking at you sternly.

The you let out a sound of mock disbelief, "You wouldn't let me sleep out on the streets again!"

"I will if anything happens to one of my children."

"I'm your child too!"

Grenda's stern expression melted into a smile, "You are but since you're the oldest, you'll have to take responsibility."

You mumbled under your breath, "Aren't you the oldest thou- _ow!_ Not the head!"

* * *

The door to the orphanage slammed open as you struggled to keep yourself balanced, almost letting a cuss word slip out. A child around the age of four had one of your leg in a hug while another one - age ten - is tugging on your arm, leading you down the pathways of the hill the orphanage is situated on.

In the background, a gigantic, fifty meter wall loomed over, keeping the people inside it safe from the so-called 'titans' that Grenda sometimes talk about. Ever since you learned of the titans, you have always been fascinated by this terrifying, bizarre creature.

"Alright, alright, calm down! I did promise I'll bring the four of you to town today!" You looked behind to see the other two boys - twins, both of them eleven years old snickering as they watch you struggle with two of the most rowdy kids of the bunch, "What are you two laughing at? At least help me get William off of my leg!"

The twins let out a bored, drawled out 'fine' in unison before taking William off your leg. The toddler struggled against the twins trying to reach out to you with his little hands. You sighed in relief when you can finally walk properly instead of doing the crippled-like walk the whole way.

"(Name), Hurry! They're arriving soon! We won't be able to make it! Hurry!" Maria - named after the wall you are currently living in - squealed. Her small, chubby hands tugging your arm. For an eight years old she sure has lots of strength. Her excitement made you smile, letting the girl drag you with her abnormal strength. Behind them was the twins and William, yelling for the two of you to slow down.

Slipping through a few alleys and streets, you occasionally look back just in case the three boys couldn't keep up and needed to stop.

"Are you sure Grenda won't scold you for not taking the rest with you?" Finn, the oldest of the twin said with William on his back asked.

You grinned, "Of course not! If she did scold me then I'll use the four of you as an excuse."

"Ehh, so mean," The other twin whined.

Making your way to the crowd, you watch as the gates opened up just in time. Maria stood on her tip-toes but soon got frustrated when she wasn't able to see and tried pushing pass the mass of people.

"Hey, you little shit! The hell are you pushing for?!" A man in his thirties pushed her back, making the little girl fall back onto the paved floor. Maria yelped and you quickly ran towards her. You stood in between them, pushing Maria to stand behind you, shielding the little girl from the man.

"I apologize for her actions, she's just excited to see the Scouts coming back from their expedition."

He squinted down at you. His eyes roaming from your face then to your body. You wanted to sneer back at him but kept your composure.

"Aren't you that woman from the orphanage? _(Name)_ was it?" he placed his hands over each of your shoulders. You wanted to swat it away in disgust. That'd probably piss him off which is a bad idea. You know you wouldn't be able to take him down on a fight. His hands that has started rubbing your shoulders now slid down to your forearms, "How 'bout I let this thing slide if you go out on a date with me, _tonight_."

Out of nowhere, a pebble was thrown at the man's face. He yelled, clutching his face with both his hands. You took a step back from him, debating whether to pull out the dagger under your sleeve in front of all these people.

"Don't touch her, you creep!" Finn hissed, another pebble in hand ready to throw it at him if he tried anything funny. William is being held by Flynn. Both of them looking at the scene curiously.

"You..." the man groaned, wiping away the blood trickling down from the middle of his forehead (Finn's aim is quite impressive, you nodded in approval),"...little shits!"

"What's going on over here?"

A voice boomed. The man stumbled back, leaning against the front store of a shop in shock, "C-commander Shadis," The said commander looked down at the man from his horse. Behind him are the rest of the Scouts. Maria peeked from behind you and watched in awe.

Finn being the little bastard he is, took this chance to humiliate the man even further, "This man was harassing my sister! I was simply fending him off!"

Not only did that caught the attention of the people around them but some of the Scouts too. Whispers and murmurs filled the crowded street as people turn their heads to the scene going on at the sidelines. You felt heat rise up your cheek when you realized all the attention is now turned towards _you_.

_'Isn't that..?'_

_'I heard that woman...she...-'_

_'Grenda must be crazy to take her in.'_

Damn these people love to gossip.

"Finn, that's enough. Let's go home," You grab both Maria and Finn's arm, dragging them away with Flynn and William following behind. Finn looked back, sticking his tongue out at the man who harassed his sisters. This is going to be the talk of the district tomorrow and Grenda is going to find out what happened. _Oh, by the walls_ (a phrase you learned during your stay here) there's going to be a new rumor about you again.

Maria sulked when you pulled her away from the 'parade' as she calls it. You apologized to the little girl, promising that you would take her to go see them next time. 

There was this creeping feeling that you couldn't get out of your chest as you entered the second alleyway that leads out to another street. Finn was bragging about his aim while Flynn rolled his eyes at his brother's boasting, William on his back.

Then you heard it.

Footsteps.

"What are you-" you heard Finn say before being cut off.

_Thud._

"Finn!" You all yelled as the boy fell onto the ground. There isn't any blood, but he isn't moving. Oh _fuck_ , he isn't moving. Out of the corner of your eye laid the cause of Finn's unconsciousness.

A brick.

A fucking _brick_.

A bark of laughter made you glare up at the person. It's that man. You let go of Maria and crouch down to the unconscious - probably dead (you hope not) boy. Placing your index and middle finger onto the side of his neck, you almost cried in relief when you felt faint pulsing against your fingers.

"The little shit deserves it for humiliating me in front of all of those people," He walked over to your crouching form, gripping strands of (colour) hair in his fist, causing you to wince but refused to move, "Out of the way, bitch."

"You sick bastard!" You yelled, anger bubbling at the pit of your stomach. Hands itching to pull out your dagger. No, you can't do it in front of the kids, "You'e not laying your hands on him!" You could hear Maria and William beginning to wail. Damn it, you needs to find some way to stop this lunatic from getting his hands on Finn or the other kids.

He raised his hand up, ready to strike you in the face, "Why you-"

A hand shot out to grab the man's wrist just in time. If it were a second too late, you'll be walking home with a bruise on your cheek.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Out of the shadows stepped a man with a towering height, his blonde hair kept neatly. He wore a Scout uniform along with the green cloak that has the 'Wings of Freedom' symbol on it. What caught your attention the most was those icy blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark.

...and those _eyebrows_.

"Leave now before I alert the guards."

His presence was enough to scare off the man who masked his fear with a frown on his face. He let go of your hair, stomping off while muttering curses under his breath. Regaining your senses, you turned to the trio who is still shaken by what happened.

"Flynn, take Maria and William back home. I'll take care of Finn," You told the younger twin. Flynn nodded, running off with Maria and William. Now it's only you, an unconscious Finn and your saviour in the middle of the alleyway. 

The blonde man crouch down to check on Finn, "A concussion. I can't promise there won't be any bruises."

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do if you hadn't come along."

_'I might have to commit a murder in front of three children if you hadn't come along.'_

The blonde man suddenly took Finn into his arms and stood up, "I'll carry him, you lead the way to your home. I've seen the commotion earlier. You must have been tired from what happened today."

"Not as much as you are, Mr. Scout," You smiled up at him, leading the way.

His eyes shimmered in amusement at the nickname you've given him yet his face remained stoic. He cleared his throat, adjusting the boy in his arms, "It's Erwin Smith by the way. I'm glad to be of service Miss..."

"(Name)," You answered, "Just (Name)."

"Ah, the so-called 'cursed lady of Shiganshina'."

You flinched at the nickname.

"They are just rumors."

"From what I heard. They said a group pf Garrisons saw you appear out of thin air. Dropped down from the sky, specifically."

"Wow, I must be very strong to survive such a fall then," you replied flatly. Well, what he said was _kind of_ true, "Damn these people really do love making up things and causing trouble," You sighed, ruffling the back of your hair in frustration. He sensed your rising annoyance towards the topic of discussion and decided not to question further.

_'This is my chance.'_

"Enough about me. Tell me about your expedition outside the walls, I'm sure it's more interesting to talk about than some made-up rumor."

Erwin raised a brow, not expecting a young lady like you to be interested in the Scout's expedition. You had your back to his, head held high as you look on ahead. Your hair sways to the rhythm of your steps. Not hearing a word from him, you crane your neck slightly to look back. There was this glimmer of wonder and curiosity in your eyes that reminded him of his younger self. A thirst, waiting to be quench.

"Mr. Smith?"

He paused for a moment, "It was a failure. Our base outside the walls has been overrun by titans and we lost many of our comrades during the expedition."

Erwin waited for you to say something - anything. A disheartened sigh, a rant about how shitty the scouts are doing at their job or even a breakdown. He's used to it. To see the reaction of his comrade's loved one be in a state of shock, of denial when the news of their death came to them. To see the face of disappointment on the people's face, of remorse.

Yet he couldn't believe what he's hearing.

A huff, followed by a chuckle.

"How interesting.." you tap your index finger against your chin. Thinking. Musing over something, "And what do these titans look like? Are they hairy and beastly like some books say? Or are they just a huge humanoid figure?"

Erwin recalled the unsettling features of the creatures that had killed many of his comrades. Erwin closes his eyes for a moment, an action he quickly regret when events from the earlier mission flashes before him. His eyes snapped open, "Titans resembles us human in many ways but they cannot reproduce nor can they digest the things they ate. Their size differs too. Some titans are three meters tall while some can grow up to fifteen or more. Not only that, there are abnormal type titans too."

You hummed, slowing down to match his steps, walking side by side. Your eyes landed on the still unconscious Finn in the man's arms once again.

"Do you think..." You began, not sure if you should continue with this question or not. Your lips parted open once more, hesitantly, "Do you think there are people living outside of the walls?"

Erwin froze on his tracks at the familiar question, almost dropping the boy he's carrying. In all honesty, Erwin was quite taken aback, at the same time at ease to have someone to discuss these things about without being teased or judged. If someone from the military police hears the two of you talking like this, there's a chance you'd end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

Like what happened to his father.

It's best to play safe for now.

"Perhaps," came his answer, continuing to walk. He looked at you from the corner of his eyes, "We've been walking quite awhile. Where exactly is your house Miss (Name)?"

"I live in an orphanage just through this alleyway," Just as you said that, you two emerged out of the dark alleyway, the familiar sight of the open fields and hills greeted you. You followed the pathway up the hills with Erwin behind you. You gaze blankly at the wall looming over you.

Then came something Erwin said that peaked your interest - a fuel to the small flicker of flame in your heart, "Next month the Training Corps will start recruiting new cadets."

It finally clicks. He had been watching you, observing you this whole time. All those back and forth questions between the two of you was enough information for him to put them all together like puzzle pieces. Your thoughts, your opinions, your desires. He knows what _drives_ you, gives you reason to push forward. It was this moment you realized Erwin Smith isn't the kind of man you would want to mess with. Who you thought was a normal soldier wanting to help a citizen turns out to be one manipulative, calculating bastard.

And you _love_ it.

"Are you asking me to join the Survey Corps, Mr. Smith?"

He's impressed you managed to catch on.

"With your passion for learning about the world outside the walls and your ambition to achieve something, I think you will be a great asset to us. That is, if you manage to make it through the Training Corps."

Flattery then insult. He knows what makes you tick.

"Who knows, you might be a commander by the time I join the Survey Corps," You half joked. Putting on your serious voice, followed by a mock salute, you said, "Commander Erwin Smith."

"You think so?" The corner of Erwin's lips twitched slightly upwards.

"By the way you carry yourself and how you talk, it definitely screams Commander material to me. You might get a chance to be one," Your (e/c) eyes clash against those icy blues of his, "That is, if you survive your next expedition."

A counter-attack.

Erwin's eyes glinted dangerously. You smiled innocently at him.

"Ugh...shut up," came Finn's drowsy and pained voice, stirring in Erwin's grasp. You rolled your eyes, "Even in his sleep he still act like a brat."

You were only a few meters away from the orphanage when the front door slammed open to reveal a very pissed off Grenda. Shit, you were too distracted with the conversation you forgot to mentally prepare yourself on how you'd face her. Just smile? Or get down on your knees and ask for forgiveness?

"Where is the little bastard!" The old woman yelled from the porch. She stopped when she saw the state of the said boy. Immediately calming herself down, she look up at the man who saved them, "Oh, thank you so much for bringing these two idiots back safely."

"Please, it's the least I could do to help."

"Grenda?" Finn mumbled, now fully awake.

Erwin set the boy down as Finn wobbled his way to Grenda who caught him before he fall face first to the ground. The old lady lead the boy back inside the house. You expected her to start beating you with a spatula right then and there in front of Erwin.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I'll have to refuse the offer. The higher ups are probably looking for my whereabouts as we speak. Maybe next time."

Next time.

You smiled. Erwin nodded, walking back down the pathway.

"Until we meet again, 'Commander'!"

He turned around to see you waving at him. He saluted, a smile threatening to make its way to his usual serious demeaner he always put on. He will be waiting for you. (Name), a mysterious woman with no documented records of herself or her family. Registered as citizen only two years ago. The cursed lady of Shiganshina that he had taken interest in.

* * *

It was dinner time. All the kids are sitting at the huge dining table, happily eating their food. Everyone was chattering among themselves except for one.

Finn has been silent the whole time. His fork poking the beans on his plate. You wondered if the blow to his head was too much that it had changed his personality. Normally he'd ramble on and on about how he beat the 'big bad ugly man' by now or boast about his adventures outside the orphanage to the other kids.

"Is it true?"

You almost choke on your mashed potato when he spoke out of the blue. You look at the boy, confused. His hazel colored eyes gaze down at the food on his plate, obviously not wanting to meet your eyes.

"(Name), is it true what you said to that soldier?"

"Finn, I don't understand-"

"That you're planning to join the scouts!"

The spoon stopped mid-way in front of your awaiting mouth, your eyes immediately snapped to the old woman sitting at the head of the table for some kind of reaction. Grenda continue to eat her food as if she didn't hear a thing Finn said. Your gaze went back to the boy beside across from you.

"You were awake that whole time?"

"I was awake the moment he carried me, " Finn placed his fork back on the table, "Why do you want to join the military? It's tiring and worse, you'll become food for the titans!"

"Finn."

"Didn't that soldier told you he lost many of his friends so why-"

Your jaw clenched, " _Finn._ "

"You can _die_!"

He clenched his fist, eyes beginning to turn red and you noticed tears welling up at the corner of his eyes. Finn stood up from his seat and ran upstairs, the sound of his footsteps padded against the floorboards followed by a slam of a door. The atmosphere around the dinner table went from calm to extremely uncomfortable. One of the kids starts crying followed by another.

A sighed escapes your lips. You excuse yourself from the table and made your way up the steps. You stood in front of the door, knocking on it softly.

"Hey, I know you're in there. I just want to talk."

No response.

"I'm not mad at you."

Silence. Then a clicked. A twist of a knob and the door slowly opened. You stepped into the room that he shared with three other kids and his younger twin. Finn looks down at the floor, standing as still as a statue. You took a seat on one of the beds.

"I understand why you don't want me to join, but this...joining the scouts is really important to me," You explained, hoping it'd go through that eleven years old brain of his. Out of all the kids in the orphanage he is the most mature one out of the bunch despite his brashness. You hope he'd understand you. Finn remained unmoved.

"More important than us?"

You don't know how to answer that. Before you could explain further, you heard the floor behind you creak.

"(Name)," Grenda spoke up from the doorway, a lantern in hand, "A word, please?"

You reluctantly stood up from the bed, giving Finn a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Following the old lady, you open your mouth to speak.

"Grenda, about what Finn said earlier-"

"Dear child, you don't need to find any excuse to cover it up. Hear an old lady out for once will you," Grenda flicked your forehead. You yelped.

She set the latern on the floor and took a seat on a worn out sofa, motioning for you to lay your head on her lap. You shuffle towards her, settling your head on her lap, your upper half laid on the available space while you legs dangle off the armrest. This has always been your favorite spot of the house. The couch by the open window of the second floor.

"You're conflicted," Grenda began to pet your hair gently as a mother would to her child. Her old, calloused hands caresses your scalp. You let out a relaxed sigh. Grenda continued, "Are you thinking about joining?"  
  
You hummed, staring up at the shapeless shadows playing out on the ceiling, "Staying here is fine too. Nothing to worry, nothing to fear. If I join the military, I could die but.."  
  
_'I might be able to find a way back home.'_  
  
The hand on head came to a stop as Grenda leaned in, "But?"

"But nothing," You lie.  
  
"I don't mind if you join."

You remained silent the rest of the night.

* * *

A few weeks passed, you finally made your decision.

"You're really going to join the military," Finn said sadly. Flynn pat his older brother's back in reassurance. The kids gathered around the front door to bid you good bye. Maria was crying and hugging her leg - a futile attempt to keep you from going.

"You promised! You promised to take me to see the Scouts next time!" Maria hiccuped.

Slinging the satchel over your shoulder, you reach out to pat her soft, black locks.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Liar!"

 _'And always will be,'_ You mentally added.

Grenda walked over to you, "I knew you aren't the kind to settle down in one place. When you learned about the three factions - especially the Survey Corps, your eyes lit up like the stars in the sky. For god knows what reason made you want to join them, I hope you'll tell me one day," she gave a small, gentle push. "Go, fly my little bird. _'_ "

Fly indeed.

"Wish your big sister good luck," You grinned crouching down so you were at the same eye level as the kids, extending your arms open.  
  
"I wish.. I wish you get your butt kicked so you won't be able to join the Scouts! Blehh," Finn stuck his tongue out, hiding behind Grenda.  
  
"Why you little brat-!!"

"Everyone, attack!!"

Grenda watch you get tackled by the children, laughter filled the air. She place a hand over her heart, closing her eyes.

_'May whatever deity watch over and protect her.'_

Oh they're watching alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, just wanted to start a chapter with some fluff before we dive into the angst. Did I even get Erwin's character right... he seems a bit OOC to me xd
> 
> And the Reader finally made the choice to leave her comfy life at the orphanage and almost slip up during her little 'banter'. Speaking about littl-*cough* a certain grumpy man™ is going to make an appearance next chapter (o^ ^o)
> 
> *leans back on spinny chair and roll away*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kept calling you a brat. So you called him a midget.

> _“What have you done to him!? Where is he!?"_
> 
> _"Please don't worry-"_
> 
> _"Don't worry!? You lied to him ! This isn't what he signed up for!"_

"Hey rookie."

You snapped out of your thoughts. What the hell was that? You turned to Alan, one of the four who had been selected for this mission. ‘The reform’ according to Erwin. Alan raised an eyebrow under his hood, "What are you standing there for, we're going in."

The entrance to the underground city.

You hummed, walking down the uneven steps. Arriving at the bottom, you walked past some MPs who motioned for your group to enter some sort of toll gate. Just as you entered, another MP arrived. This time, he has an ODM gear on.

“Praise the walls you’re here! Quick, they’re causing another problem with the merchants!” He took off with your group following behind.

You took in the scenery below you. Indeed, the underground city is dark and dirty but you couldn't help but be mesmerized by this new place you discovered.

"Hey rookie, don't you start getting distracted," Mike sniffled.

"Heh, I could say the same to you. Who knows, someone might take your spot in being Humanity's Strongest," You turned to smile at him, your eyes telling another story.

He let out a 'hm' sound, staring back at yours, "Someone's cocky today."

"Isn't she always cocky?" Alan said from the back. You rolled your eyes, "How Squad Leader Smith manage to tolerate her is a mystery."

The said blonde at the front turned his head slightly, his icy blue eyes glowed under the hood, "She has shown to have a huge potential in the front lines. I don't see any problem with her flaunting her skills as long as she continues to use it for the sake of humanity."

You can just _hear_ Alan mentally groaning.

You joined the Survey Corps three months ago. When Shadis assigned you into Erwin's squad, you were kind of surprised that he's still alive. Maybe you were underestimating him too much. After three years of being in that hellish training camp, you graduated top one of the class. It made you arrogant. It made you look down on people.

This squad leader of yours – Erwin Smith – the man you met three years ago (the man who saved your ass from that creep), who you thought was an ordinary soldier, isn’t ordinary after all. He is the definition of a leader. A true strategist. He is constantly planning, thinking ahead. _For the future._ This man is willing to sacrifice anything and everything for the sake of humanity.

He is also the only man who's able to tolerate your snobby, asshole-ish attitude.

A sudden crash gained the attention of everyone followed by people yelling.

_"It's them again! Someone call the Military Police!"_

“There! Right there!” The MP officer pointed at the three figures in front of you. They had an ODM gear on too. You saw they aren’t wearing uniforms. Civilians? Now this is getting interesting.  
  
"Three of them? Or shall we stick to the plan and pursue our main guy?” you looked over to Erwin. He didn’t answer. You see the gears turning in his head. 

"Change of plans. Alan take the one on the right, (Name), on the left. Mike and I will take the one in the middle."

"Roger!"

You all spread out. You landed on the roof, scanning the area. It didn't take you long to spot a flash of red hair in the distance. You jumped off, zipping through the air.

She clearly knows her way around here. You clicked your tongue. This is going to be troublesome.

A sharp turn followed by another. She's attempting to disorientate you. You noticed how she'd slow down a bit every time she took a turn.

 _'She's fast, but not fast enough!'_ You grinned. Right when she was about to make another turn, you sped up. You grab a hold of the collar of her shirt, earning a choking gasp from her. With that, you pulled roughly on the collar. She lurched backward. A bit too much since her back slammed against your chest. It knocked the air out of you.

You realized she had lost control over the gear. You detach the wires from your gear and took the chance to bring her into an arm lock, taking her down with you. You slammed her onto the ground, straddling her back to keep her from moving.

"Let go! Damn you!" She struggled against you. You dug your knees onto her back and she hissed. She stopped struggling for a moment. You remained silent, chaining her hands with the cuffs and forcefully dragged her to where you last saw Erwin and Mike.

"I'm impressed, rookie. You managed you catch her on your own," Alan had caught the other guy. He isn't showing any signs of struggling at all.

The redhead continued yelling at the two of you. She tried to kick you but you avoided the mini surprise attack.

You said in a sing-a-song voice, "There's no use in struggling."

"P-piss off!"

You almost snort.

Almost.

She suddenly gasped, "Bro!"

You turned to see Erwin pinning a shorter man against the wall with his blade. ' _So that's the individual Erwin wanted to recruit._ ' You look at the still struggling girl. _'Then there's these two...'_

You pushed her on her knees beside the blonde guy Alan captured followed by the other guy. Mike stood behind the three of them and you backed off, hands still on the hilt of your sword just in case they attempt to make an escape. There was something about the man Erwin and Mike caught that made you feel uneasy.

Jet black hair. An undercut.

“Were you trained in the military?”

He didn’t answer.

Suddenly, Mike grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face onto the muddied ground. You jumped a bit. He pulled the man back up. You bet his face is all covered up in dirt and mud. A huff of laughter escapes your lips. Alan noticed and gave you a _‘Really? You’re enjoying this?’_ look. You turned your attention back to Erwin as if you hadn’t laugh at the poor guy getting his face rubbed in mud.

"My name is Erwin Smith. And yours is..”

"...Levi."

> _"Promise me. Promise me you'll make it out alive."_
> 
> _A soft feeling on your lips._
> 
> _"I promise."_

You trace your lips with your index finger, blinking.

What was that?

* * *

The next day.

You looked up at the skies, the sun was shining down at you like some sort of death ray, slowly melting you into a puddle. You can feel your feet aching. How long have you been standing in the middle of this scorching field?

You focused on the wooden stage upfront. A familiar looking trio standing beside none other than Keith Shadis, commander of the Survey Corps.

The man who made you run laps ‘til you drop because you were an ‘arrogant little shit talking shit behind her superior's back’ (You called him ‘old man’, not realizing he's _right_ behind you). 

"Introduce yourselves,” Shadis barked.

Levi had his arms crossed together and- is that..is that a cravat? For an underground thug he sure knows how to dress up.

"The name's Levi."

"Levi, the first thing you need is some god damn discipline."

Shadis, Shadis, _Shadis_. Is he always pissed at every single thing? By the time he reaches his fifties he’d probably lose his voice from yelling too much. Or maybe his hair. You chuckled at the thought.

"Something funny, cadet?!"

And you swear to whatever high being, Shadis got a damn good ear if he was able hear you from up there.

You tensed up, "N-nothing sir!"

He glared at you then turned back to the trio, “Next!”

While the other two introduced themselves, you met eyes with Levi who still have that same deadpan expression on his face. You tilted your head to the side. Taunting. 

"Stop checking him out," you heard Alan whispered from behind you. You nudged his leg with the heel of your boot, mumbling a 'shut up' under your breath.

"By the way, Squad Leader wants you to meet him at his office after this. It's important." Alan said as quietly as possible. He didn't want Shadis to yell at him in front of the whole regiment.

You wondered what Erwin wanted to talk about. Your eyes landed on the said squad leader at the front of the line.

* * *

A knock - five knocks to be exact - on the door. The pattern the blonde squad leader knows well. Two knocks, a short pause then three quick, consecutive knocks. Erwin look up from his reports, placing the piece of paper back on the stack.

"Come in."

The door opened and in comes you, a smile on your face. Not the innocent kind of smile. It's one of those smile that never reaches the eye, "You want to discuss something with me?" 

You voiced out your thoughts, sitting on his desk (avoiding not to sit on the paper works of course), "Tell me then, _Mr.Smith_ , what is my role here?" You leaned closer to him, propping your hand on the table.

"Use me, sir,” You added in a playful tone.

His face remained stoic but there’s that same glint in his eyes. You can never forget it. How it sent shivers down your spine. 

"I want you to keep an eye on them until the next expedition, especially Levi."

"So I have to get close to them. May I ask, why me? You could've told Alan - or Nina or anyone else to watch over them instead."

Erwin had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Because you're good at it."

You raised a brow. Huh, interesting.

* * *

"You!" Isabel glared at you, hugging a pillow to her chest, "Don't come any closer! Bastard!"

You raised both hands up in front of you to show that you meant no harm. Ah, now you know why your roommate was moved to another room. Is this also one of Erwin's plans?

"Hey now, I know we got off the wrong foot. I'd like to apologize. Isabel right? I’m (Name). Sorry for uh, ‘rough handling’ you?”

She relaxed a bit.

The room became quiet. The two of you didn’t know what to say. You scratch the back of your head awkwardly, “I can show you around if you like. We got a library, a stable-“

“Stables, like where you guys keep the _horses_?!”

You were taken aback with her sudden outburst. Could it be...

“Yeah, the horses. Lots of them.”

And here you are, standing in front of the stables with an excited Isabel beside you. Thirty minutes before curfew. If one of your superior officers catch you wandering around after curfew you know the punishment is going to be cleaning duty or stable duty.

You walked up to a brown horse, your horse. He’s a brown horse with black mane and tail. A normal looking horse just like the rest. He has a tendency to nudge you with his muzzle whenever he wants your attention.

“Hey there,” You greeted him.

“Is that your horse?” Isabel stayed close behind you, staring at the creature in awe.

You nodded, “His name is Finn.”

You can imagine Finn – the boy from the orphanage, yelling at you when he finds out you named a horse after him. ‘Do I look like a horse to you?!’ he’d probably punch you in the arm too.

You stop your train of thought.

No, you must not get too attached to people in this world. You know you are not from here. This weird, hellhole of a world with man-eating giants. It seems so wrong to you. Like those shouldn’t exist. The titans. The walls.

Not where you’re from anyway.

The problem is, you have absolutely no idea where _exactly_ did you come from. It was that feeling when you _know_ what it is but you can't _remember_ what exactly.

That’s why you need to find out, somehow...

“Will I get my own horse too?!” Isabel's voice brought you back to reality.

You mustered up a smile, “You might get one tomorrow. Every member of the Survey Corps has to have one.” _‘Or you’ll be titan food the moment you step out of the walls.’_ You wanted to add but didn’t want to scare the poor girl. The thought of trying to outrun a titan on foot sounds horrifying.

“Hey,” Isabel said. You made a 'hm?' noise, petting Finn's head. She continued, “Where are you from?”

You blinked, pulling your hand away from the horse. Finn whined.

“Ah- well, I’m from Wall Maria, Shiganshina district.”

The redhead sat atop a bale of hay, crossing her arms, “Isn't that like the outermost walls? Eh, or was it Wall Neeya? Shina?...Gah! Forget it! ”

Leaning against the stable door, you stared up at the ceiling, "You're right, Wall Maria is the outermost wall. I lived in an orphanage in the Shiganshina district. Before that, I was..." There was a small hesitation on how you're going to explain to her that you came to this place, "...abandoned, throw into the streets. People avoided me, cursed at me and even tried to take advantage of me. I had to survive out in the streets. I had nowhere to stay. It was difficult at first but I got used to it. Then I met Grenda who took me in. A nice old lady. Her aim with the spatula is quite fantastic."

"She sounds like a weird old lady," Isabel muttered under her breath.

Your lips twitched upward, "Whenever me and the kids are in trouble, we'd try to run away from her to avoid punishment. She couldn't catch up so she'd just throw a spatula at us. I swear she never misses! For an old lady she got a good eye and lots of strenght in her," You chuckled at the memory, "They are my family. The kids at the orphanage, Grenda...I miss them. Sometimes I regret joining the military but what's done is done."

"Then why did you join? You could've stayed at the orphanage, have an easy life! You're really lucky to be able to live under the sun where it's safe and free!"

"That easygoing life sounds boring don't you think?" You hummed.

Isabel stared at you in disbelief. Having been living underground experiencing a harsh life, what you said sounds alien to her. The thought of someone wanting a life like _this_. Wake up early in the mornings, train everyday, go outside the walls once a month knowing there's a chance you could die out there - she can't believe you and the people here would choose this kind of life.

"Bah! You weirdo! Most people would choose an easygoing life! _I_ would choose an easygoing life, yet you-"

"It's not because I don't want an easy life. I do. There's something I need to do,"

There was a change in your demeanor, Isabel noticed. Then it was gone in a flash.

"That thing you need to do, what is it?"

"Confidential," You sang. She groaned.

"Still, it must be nice to have a family." There was sadness in her tone, with a hint of jealousy.

You walked over to her, gently placing a hand over her shoulder. She tensed up at the action but didn't slap your hand away.

"What are you talking about? You have them, Isabel. It's those two. They are not just your companion. They are _your_ family. I'm sure they thought that too."

She nodded, her green eyes held an emotion that you know well. An emotion that you've been waiting for her to show ; emphathy. You stretched your arms, a sigh escapes your lips, "That's enough of me and my pitiful backstory. How 'bout you? Who taught you how to use the ODM gear?"

“Levi-bro taught me how to use to them!" Isabel grinned, she clearly looks up to him.

You took a mental note.

“You're really good with it. I'm impressed."

Her face flushed at the compliment. She cleared her throat, “Of course!” You can tell she’s slowly warming up to you. Good.

Hook, line, sinker.

You hummed, “Seriously though, does he always have that look on his face?”

“He..Levi-bro?" You nodded. Isabel blinked, "...what look?”

“The kind that makes little kids cry.”

Isabel burst out laughing. You laughed along but then quickly shushed her. The sun had already set. You wouldn’t want anyone catching you two outside of your room past curfew.

“He..he always has that look on his face-“ Isabel gasped for air, “Oh crap, I just realized he _always_ have that look on his face! Pfft! _”_

You put on a deadpanned expression and crossed your arms together like how he did during the introduction this morning, “The name’s Levi. I make kids cry with my face.”

The redhead, covered her mouth with both her hands, shoulders shaking at the crappy imitation, "He's going to kill both if he sees this!"

"I will."

Both you and Isabel screamed.

Lo' and behold. At the entrance of the stable stood Levi with a look that _will_ make children cry. His glare is _intense_. You gulped. He neared the two, the sound of his footsteps getting closer and closer each second. You wouldn't be surprised if he starts beating the shit out of you right then and there. He clearly looks pissed. As he stood in front of you, you noticed how he's around the same height as yours. He's...short.

"Well, she got that expression of yours right," A man with blonde peeked his head into the stables.

"Farlan!" Isabel exclaimed.

Farlan ruffled her hair and she whined, swatting it away, "We were looking for you. You didn't show up."

Your eyes narrow.

The blonde gazed at you, mustering up a smile, "I'm Farlan by the way. Farlan Church."

You nodded, "(Name). I heard you all got assigned into Flagon's squad. Must be rough."

Farlan sighed, "Yeah, he's very..."

"Shitty?" You suggested.

"A pompous asshole." Levi grunted.

You snort, "That's Flagon for you."

There's something about Levi that made you feel uneasy. No, it's not his menacing glare or abrasive personality. His attitude, his appearance overall is naggingly familiar.

As if you've met him before.

…

The dining hall is bustling with people. Chatters filled the air along with the clinking of utensils.

“Why is _she_ here?” Levi spat.

"Because you guys are interesting!" You chimed.

The trio stared at you.

"What kind of shitty reason is that,” Levi’s eyes narrowed. You shrugged, watching as he took a sip of his tea in a very _interesting_ manner.

 _'Why not use the handle?'_ You thought.

You took a seat across from Levi. Today's menu is a sad, sad boiled potato and bread. Ever since the funds to the Survey Corps was cut off, all you have been eating these past few weeks were potatoes. Occasionally bread.

Boiled potato in hand, you munch on it like you haven’t eaten in days.

Levi looked displeased at your table manners, “Damn brat got no table manners.”

“It's (Name), and I’m twenty three! I’m a woman, not a brat.” You huffed.

Isabel stared at you wide eyes at the new information, “Seriously?! I thought you were at least eighteen! You’re around the same age as Lev-“

“Isabel,” Levi warned. You rolled your eyes. Cold bastard. He saw your little action and narrowed his gaze at you, “Shitty brat.”

“Midget.”

Farlan froze, Isabel’s mouth hung open, and Levi..

He looks like he’s about reach across this table and strangle you in the middle of this cafeteria.

“Funny of you to say when we’re almost the same height, _brat.”_ He stood up from his seat.

“W-what? You wanna fight or something?” _You idiot, why did you say that?!_ You mentally screamed. You glared up at him from your seat as he loomed over you.

_“Is the cursed rookie getting into a fight, again?”_

_"She really is unlucky, huh. Already getting into a fight."_

_“Someone please call Squad Leader Smith.”_

_“My bet is on the new guy this time.”_

“L-Levi, she probably didn’t mean it. Come on, we don’t want to cause any problems here.” Farlan placed a hand on the shorter male’s shoulder. You didn’t notice when he stood up because you were having a stare down with his friend. The murderous look on his face disappeared and was replaced by his usual deadpan expression.

You sneered, standing up from your seat, "Are you backing out now? Not so tough after al- _ACK!!_ "

In a blink of an eye, you were on the floor. The dining hall went dead silent. You gazed up at Levi who was being held back by Farlan.

"Levi!" Farlan hissed.

You pushed yourself up, the pain on your stomach suddenly hit you. It hurts like hell. Not even Mike could punch you this hard. You stared back at Levi who was being held back by Farlan.

Confusion turned to anger once you realized he punched you right in the gut. Well, you kind of deserved it for being a snarky little shit. But at that moment it didn't matter. You raised your fist up, ready to punch him back, "Why you little-"

"What's going on here?!"

You stopped mid-punch.

Shit.

Keith Shadis.

"I want you two running laps 'til noon! Now!!"

... 

You can feel your legs giving out. How long has it been? You rather get stable duty than _this_. You can feel your lungs screaming for air even though you're already breathing so heavily. Curse your stamina. Sure, you excel at hand-to-hand combat and using the ODM gear, but you tire out easily. That doesn't mean you give up easily though.

"Giving up, shitty brat?" Levi mocked. Damn bastard. You glared daggers at his back, hoping a stone would magically appear and he trip on it. This isn't how you wanted to spend your entire morning. You should be at the training grounds kicking asses not running laps with this guy.

"No..way.." You panted, lagging behind him.

He craned his neck to look at you, not even breaking a sweat, "Really? You look like you're about pass out."

A dull pain on your head made you slow your jogging. Levi's form was getting farther and farther away as your vision blurred. _Wait.._ You blinked several times, light headed. The pain isn't going away.

You reached out for him, _'Don't leave me...not again.'_

_Huh? Again?  
_

Eventually, you stopped on your tracks, your knees finally gave out.

The world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an interaction between the reader and our grumpy midget (and they don't get along at all r i p)  
> Oho, and the reader is slowly getting closer with the trio especially Isabel. Is she doing this for the mission Erwin assigned her or does she genuinely want to get to know them more?  
> Anyway!! This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one I'm sorry about that =="


End file.
